Draco Malfoy's Untold Story
by MSmit88
Summary: Draco was seen at Platform 9 and 3/4 dropping off his own child when Harry was bringing Albus and James to catch the train. Ever wonder how he got there and who he had a child with?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this sprang into my head rather randomly. I do not own anyone in here except Lara and her family. Other than that, read, rate, review and enjoy!

Ch. 1

The night was cool and crisp after a fresh rainfall that could still be smelt in the air. The September night's peaceful nocturnal activities were shattered as a squealing of locomotive brakes heralded the arrival of the Hogwarts Express. The creatures of the night fell silent as the students of Hogwarts filled the night with their talk.

"First years! This way!" a loud thundering voice called out over the heads of the hundreds of students. Most ignored the call, having answered it in years past. The newest children, however, immediately faced the rumbling voice that still called to them all. Nervously terrified children followed the voice ten feet up to the half-giant professor, Hagrid. Swinging his lantern as he kept watch for any children coming towards him from the back of the train, he commanded, "Follow me, first years, and stay close!"

"Mr. Hagrid! Mr. Hagrid!" Hagrid turned back towards the female voice calling for his attention from further back in the crowd of children. Dark hair crowned an attractive teenager too old to be a first year who was racing in his direction. "I was told to come find you when I got off the train, sir. I'm Lara McConnell."

"Oh, yea. The transfer student from America. Well, follow me and stick close." With that, Hagrid headed off down the path towards the boats that would carry the newest Hogwarts additions to their school year home. Lara walked close to Hagrid, ahead of the first year students. Nervousness kept her silent on the walk, but her observant eyes took in everything on the way.

Draco Malfoy sat at the end of the Slytherin table, avoiding the stares and mutterings that seemed to follow his every movement. A few younger students sat a couple of seats away from him, but they were too young to understand just how badly he had disgraced himself. Unfortunately, even they knew of the story even if it didn't mean quite as much to them.

The whispers suddenly grew in volume within the Great Hall. Curious without really caring, Draco glanced up at the crowd of first years being led into the hall. At first glance they were just the same annoying group of terrified children that he had watched year after year and he quickly returned his gaze to his food. Something caught his eye, though, and he glanced up again. This time, he noticed an older student walking at the front of the first years. She had dark brown hair except where the light hit it causing it to shine with a burnished copper tint that hung down to the middle of her back in soft waves, but that was all he could see since she was standing with her back to him now. His eyes didn't leave her figure as Headmistress McGonagall stood at the dais in the front of the hall.

"Welcome to another year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, students. Before the sorting begins for the first years, we have a transfer student to sort. She will be a seventh year here and I expect her new house to make her feel welcomed. Miss McConnell? Will you please come sit on the stool?"

Slowly, the new seventh year ascended the steps to the stool. When she turned, Draco sat up a little more and some life came back into his eyes. Her face was sweetly shaped, making it a face hard to get mad at. Her eyes, though a bit big for her face, were a beautiful light brown that reminded him of a prized horse he had owned once. The animal had been beautiful as well with intelligence unrivaled by any other horse in the herd. Her eyes, though frightened at the moment, held that same gleam. Draco watched as she perched herself on the stool and discreetly crossed his fingers under the table in a vain hope that she would be a worthy Slytherin.

Moments, seconds even, after the Sorting Hat was placed on her head its wide mouth-like brim opened. "GRYFFINDOR!" Its voice rang loudly through the hall as Lara stood and made her way to the table motioning her to join them. Draco let out a silent sigh as he watched the beautiful girl walk over to the table on the other side of the hall. It might as well be across a chasm as far as society within the school was concerned.

Two weeks. That was it. These last two weeks had felt like an eternity to Lara. Today was the first day she had even a bit of time to herself. All of her teachers were testing her abilities to make sure she was not behind in anything for her NEWTs at the end of the year. She knew the school was demanding, but she never realized just why it was the top school for young witches and wizards until now. She had decided to spend her time outside since she missed the sun so much. The weather was so different here from her sunny school in the southeast United States.

Turning the corner of the huge castle, she happened to glance up and saw a fence in the distance. A small thread of hope sprang in her heart and she picked up her robes and sprinted towards the field. Her heart almost burst when she saw a large herd of beautiful white horses. Their coats gleamed and sparkled in the sun as they moved gracefully grazing. Forgetting her manners and cautiousness, she ducked under the fence and moved towards the horses. They quickly realized someone new was among them and the more curious of them came to investigate. Lara giggled with a girlish delight as the horses sniffed her and nuzzled her arms and hands for pats.

Draco's head came up as he heard giggling, thinking some first year had stumbled upon the Christmas horses' field again. They weren't dangerous, but if scared, they could cause a freeze accidentally. Normally, they were used to draw the sleds because their hooves literally cut into ice to give them perfect traction as they towed the upper classmen to Hogsmeade in the winter. Without snow and ice though, they were kept in a pasture behind the school where people seldom came.

Muttering about nosey first years, Draco made his way towards the tinkling laughter and a knot of curious horses. He clucked softly, alerting the horses to his presence behind them. The ones closest to him nickered a greeting as they turned from the girl in the middle of their small group. As they turned, he recognized the new girl. She was so engrossed in the playful antics of one young colt who kept lipping her hair that she didn't even notice him.

"You know you aren't supposed to be here," Draco drawled in a low voice.

Lara started slightly, causing the colt to startle in the way only young horses can. He shook his mane, letting off a small gust of freezing wind. Draco gasped, worried about the trouble this would cause and for her safety, but she just laughed and patted the gathered frost off the colt's mane.

"I didn't know I wasn't allowed here," she answered unconcernedly. "I love horses, but I've never seen Freezens. I studied them, but never have I gotten to see them." Draco just stared at her mutely. Struck by his silence, she glanced over at him. "I cast a warming spell to forestall any accidental winds." Draco continued to watch her. She gave over to her nervousness. Good looking guys had shown interest in her already at her new school but none stared at her as if she had three heads. The colt picked up her uneasy feelings and nudged her hand to return to the patting he was receiving before with a soft whinny.

Draco mentally shook himself. "It's mostly a rule to protect those who don't know how to deal with them." His voice was still low and he lowered his eyes from the petite girl. In the sun and closer up, he now saw her light brown eyes had flecks of green in them making them even more beautiful. His mind froze momentarily in his thoughts. This girl was in Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin. There was no way the direction of his thoughts would lead to anything but trouble. His white blonde hair fell forward to hide his eyes a little and Lara watched him closely. He almost reminded her of a race horse she had rehomed back when she was younger. He had been used brutally and most of his spirit had been driven from him from the abuse he suffered.

Kindly, she laid her hand under his chin and lifted his head so his eyes met hers once again. "Why are you out here?"

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly. "I work with the horses, the young ones at least, to get them ready to pull the carriages. The rest I groom and keep healthy. I'm the herd's caretaker."

"I thought Mr. Hagrid cared for the grounds and animals."

"I was assigned to this by Professor McGonagall. I do this whenever I am not in class or doing homework or sleeping."

"Are you in trouble?"

Draco's back stiffened and his blue eyes lit with defensiveness. 'Ah, his spirit isn't gone' Lara thought with a bit of appreciation for the way it brought life to his features. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Lara tilted her head a little. "I'm Lara McConnell."

Draco watched her for a moment. "Do you not know who I am? Surely, someone has told you."

Lara shook her head quickly. "I don't have much time to socialize. I'm being tested to make sure I'm caught up on the curriculum. Today is my first free day since the night I arrived here." Lara watched a slightly disbelieving look enter the young man's eyes. With a sigh, she said, "Listen, I obviously know what I am doing with the Freezens. I won't have much time off and I am not one for gossip anyways, so I can form my own opinion of you, but if you don't wish to talk, I won't bother you. I'd just like to come visit the herd when I'm free."

Her voice trailed off a bit at the end to a question, leaving the decision to him. Draco felt his emotions begin to leak through to his face and quickly shut them down. He had no right to tell her to stay away if she was this good with the horses and, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself, he didn't mind the prospect of seeing her now and again. Hesitantly, he nodded. Lara graced him with a smile that easily put the sun, shining so brightly that day, to shame. In the back of his mind a voice whispered that this was a dangerous thing, this budding friendship, but looking at her glowing smile as she faced another mare and began to give her attention, he couldn't find the worry he had earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Two chapters in one day because I'm feeling good. Besides I've been a slack author lately. Most of this story is written and it is actually almost done so updates should be rather regular. I do not own Harry Potter or the characters from the books!

Ch. 2

The next day, Lara made a discovery that pleased her greatly. As she walked into her charms class, she took the time to actually look around since she finally felt more awake after her day of rest. As she glanced around a pair of ice blue eyes caught her own. Stopping in her tracks, Lara unconsciously smiled with warmth at the sight of Draco. Deaf to the muttering that had suddenly sprung up, she went down a row of seats and then back up to the last row. While an assortment of Hogwarts houses watched, a Gryffindor sat beside a Slytherin. Lara quietly began her work while Draco watched her. He wasn't sure what to make of this at all, but since Professor Flitwick had started the lesson he got to work on the assignment for the day.

After their charms class was over, lunch was supposed to be starting in ten minutes. Lara began packing her bag silently while Draco watched for a moment. They had exchanged a few words during class, but he was hesitant about being too friendly with this new Gryffindor. He had noticed more than one male glaring at him from time to time and he didn't need any more enemies, especially over a girl even if she was quite beautiful. Knowing he needed to eat even if he didn't want to sit in the hall with all those staring eyes, Draco packed his belongings.

He was grabbing his bag to leave when Lara stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. Draco looked down at her hand in surprise and then up to Lara's smiling face. "Would you like to eat lunch with me?"

Draco gaped at her for a moment in silent astonishment. "Lunch?"

"Yes. With me."

"You know, we'll get more staring doing that."

"Staring?" Realizing she had missed something, Lara looked around and saw just how often people were still watching them even as they left the classroom. "Why are they looking at us like that?" Lara's cheeks were stained red with embarrassment at being watched so hard.

"You are a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. That's reason enough right there, Lara."

Lara tilted her head in confusion. "I don't understand."

"In your old school, did you have people who didn't like each other?"

"Oh. It's one of those." Lara looked deep in thought for a minute. Her nose was a little scrunched and she seemed to be muttering to herself. Draco didn't know whether to be concerned that she had lost her mind or laugh at the funny look on her face. Before he could decide, Lara gave him a dazzling smile. "You know, I know these two people. They had a problem just like ours. They were each from a different group that didn't like that they were friends. They ignored them though and stayed best friends. Eventually, they got married and had a beautiful, smart little girl."

Draco blinked a couple of times and then laughed. It was a healthy, belly deep laugh that he hadn't done in much too long. Lara smiled wider and then giggled with him. As they calmed down, Draco was smiling and Lara could almost swear there was a change in his face that hadn't been there before. "If I say yes, will you tell me who those people are?"

"Yes, I will."

"Then, yes, we'll get lunch together."

Lara smiled even wider at Draco's emerging playful attitude. She bent down and gathered her bag to sling over her shoulder. Draco was up and waiting on her near the door. Playfully, Lara linked her arm with Draco's and they began to head towards the Great Hall in companionable silence. The food was just as good, but they dawdled in their eating, relishing having someone who each could share a meal with. They laughed and joked and talked about nothing of consequence as they ignored the staring wide eyes of the other students in the hall.

Finally, they could hold off their next class no longer. "Do we have any other classes together? I'm sure you would know before me. I've been so distracted these last couple of weeks."

Draco looked at her with a small smile tugging the corner of his lips. "We have charms, obviously, and there is also potions and care of magical creatures."

"Really? Wow… I really have been out of it" Lara finished with a short laugh at her own lack of observation. "Where are you going now?"

"Muggle Studies" Draco answered in a low voice once again. Lara looked at him, knowing that something was wrong, but she decided he would tell her when he was ready.

"Well, I've got Transfiguration." Lara turned with her bag about to go when she stopped. Draco could almost see her squaring her shoulders before turning to face him. "You think we could eat dinner together too? I really don't have any friends here, but you and I like spending time with you." Draco watched her closely for a minute before gently shaking his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lara. I'm not the kind of guy you should be hanging out with." Without another word, Draco left for his class.

Class was more boring than usual for Draco. He couldn't help thinking about Lara's dejected face as he turned to walk away. He was willing to admit to himself that he enjoyed her company, but she was new here. She didn't understand just how deep the prejudices between their two houses truly ran. He liked her enough to know that she shouldn't be friends with him.

When Draco walked in for dinner, his eyes scanned the tables for Lara without his permission. He found her quickly since she wasn't sitting with anyone and she sat at the end of what was normally the Hufflepuff table, but since nothing important was going on everyone sat where they wanted to. Her chin was resting on her hand as she idly played with her food. His body seemed hell bent on going its own way today because he found himself standing in front of her across from the table.

"Is this seat available?" At the sound of his voice Lara's head picked up. A huge grin spread across her face.

"What changed your mind?"

"It hasn't been changed," Draco insisted as he sat down and began helping himself to some of the food in front of him. "You still shouldn't be friends with me."

"Just because we are from two different houses." Draco gave a slight shrug, biting into a chicken leg. "Well, I disagree. I don't think we have to be like that. We are only Gryffindor and Slytherin here. Once we leave Hogwarts, though, you are Draco Malfoy and I am Lara McConnell."

Draco snorted in an undignified manner. "Most Hogwarts students and graduates don't see it that way, but I'm already disliked and no one really wants me here."

"Well, I'm glad you are here," Lara reassured him with a smile as she started filling her plate. "So, do you have any siblings?"

Draco looked at her a moment. "We playing twenty questions?"

Lara gave a small laugh. "How about I ask you one and then you can ask me one?"

Draco gave a small shrug. "Ok, well, no. I'm an only child."

"So am I. My mom and dad are pretty protective over me. Apparently, my mom had problems with me and decided one was enough for her." Her grin seemed a little sad, but she turned it to a full blown smile quickly. "Ok, your turn."

"Um, what are your plans after school?" Draco tried to stick with something a little more basic. His family had never been one for sharing and this was new to him.

"I want to work with animals. Not exactly sure how yet, but I'll figure it out."

"I'm not a hundred percent sure yet what I'm doing either. I thought I'd take over my father's business, but it went under."

Lara gave him a sympathetic frown and grabbed his hand softly in her own. "I'm so sorry, hun."

Draco looked down at their joined hands and gave hers a little squeeze. Her hand felt almost tiny and dainty in his and he felt himself take on an almost careful way of holding it, not wanting to hurt her. "Why do you call me hun," Draco asked the first question that came to his mind.

Lara's cheeks grew a little pink. "It's a southern thing back home," she explained softly. "I can try not to if you don't like it."

Taking a moment to think, Draco laced his fingers with hers, running his thumb in small circles over her knuckles. "No, I don't mind," he answered equally soft.

Lara's cheeks grew a bit redder and she looked down at their hands as well, catching sight of her watch. "Oh," she exclaimed suddenly. "I have tutoring in five minutes! I'm sorry! I have to go!" Quickly letting go of Draco's hand, she jumped up and packed her bag. "I've got old Slughorn. He's not very forgiving about my failings. Constantly laments that my school didn't teach me more since I obviously have talent. His words not mine." She chattered incessantly as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulders. "I'll see you in the morning? Meet me for breakfast?"

"Uh- Sure," Draco answered, wondering at her sudden flurry of movement. He turned back to his plate, but he gasped as he felt Lara kiss his cheek quickly and gently. He turned back to her, but all he saw was her red face as she spun away and sped off out the hall.


End file.
